La Dríade
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Algunas cosas importantes solamente se obtienen atraves del dolor, para otras sufrimos sin necesidad.-Oneshoot Ele/Kyrian


_**Este es mi primer trabajo básado en la saga Dark Hunter y estoy bastante nerviosa por el resultado por tres motivos: 1. solamente he leídos dos libros, 2. parte se basa además en los 5 primeros capítulos de un fic de unas amigas mías, donde la historia y algunos personajes son totalmente suyos... así que temo que si no lo conoceís podaís perderos un poco y 3. Por si fuera poco yo también incluí uno totalmente mío. En fin ya me contareís que tal quedó la cosa.**__**  
**_

LA DRÍADE

_Dedicatoria: Para Leda y T. con todo mi cariño. Algún día recuperaré "tormenta en el desierto" de donde quiera que se escondiese en mi cerebro... mientras tanto espero que os guste este OS basado en los cinco primeros capítulos de vuestro fic "Secretos en la noche"._

Me miré al espejo una vez más y suspiré, francamente desilusionada. Odiaba mi aspecto, mi menudo e insignificante cuerpecillo sin apenas curvas. Se suponía que las hadas éramos pequeñas, no tanto como en los cuentos infantiles donde se nos representaba como diminutas "muñequitas" con esas ridículas alitas..., si no bajas de estatura, así que yo y mi metro sesenta y tres podíamos encajar un tanto justo en la descripción pero... ¿qué pasaba con lo de ser "hermosas, elegantes y tentadoras muchachas de cabellos largos y mirada hipnótica"?. Negué con un brusco movimiento de cabeza ante la imagen tan opuesta que tenía frente a mí, para después alejarme y dejarme caer pesadamente en la cama. Aunque tuviese unas hermosas y delicadas alas como las de las figuritas más "sugerentes" y acertadas..., no me vería... "majestuosa" como ellas. Jamás inspiraría algo más que ternura en el corazón de los hombres.

Limpié con furia aquellas estúpidas lágrimas de autocompasión en cuanto asomaron a mis ojos. ¡Yo era una Dríade!, la última Dríade(1) para ser exactos... ¡ Éramos _nosotras_ las que hacíamos llorar a los hombres!. Claro que no lloraba por un hombre..., no exactamente... lloraba por la perdida de un amigo y protector... al menos eso me empeñaba en repetirme una y otra vez, negándome a admitir la existencia del millar de mariposas y el ejercito de hormigas que esperaban aletargadas a que volviese a verle, a que escuchase su voz, para revolotear en mi estómago y corretear por mi piel con el mismo ímpetu del primer día de mis "vacaciones"... de nuestro reencuentro.

Desde que había vuelto del internado para señoritas de turno, en el que periódicamente cada cierto numero de años me recluía Acheron, Kyrian no había vuelto a ser el mismo conmigo... más que eso, me rehuía hasta el extremo de haberse marchado hacía un par de semanas. O sí, oficialmente Acheron le encomendó una misión... sin embargo yo sabía que eso no era cierto... Después de un par de siglos era lógico que se hubiese cansado del sacrificio que supone renunciar a su propia diversión por permanecer custodiando y entreteniendo a la "niña". Tan sólo en la última década, ¿Cuántas "oportunidades" habría truncado con mi inoportuna presencia?. Con tanta belleza despampanante invadiendo cada noche el local..., observándolas devorarlo descaradamente con la mirada..., buscar el modo más efectivo de mostrarle abiertamente lo encantadas que estarían de proporcionarle _todo_ lo que desease, en cuanto se deshiciese de su "hermanita pequeña"..., lo extraño es que hubiese tardado tanto en detestarme.

Sentí como se formaba un nudo opresor en mi pecho.

Por primera vez deseé que no hubiese llegado el final del último curso. Por primera vez mi estancia en "el santuario" se me antojaba un verdadero infierno, en vez de la liberación del purgatorio. Por primera vez me dolió _aquel _cariñoso apodo con el que _todos _se referían a mí...

...Por primera vez me permití ponerle su verdadero nombre al sentimiento que me embargaba cada vez que volvía a ver aquel rostro, devastadoramente hermoso pese a la cicatriz que descendía desde la oreja hasta la barbilla, a lo largo de la mandíbula.

- ¡ No es justo! –Grité golpeando la cama con el puño para desahogar la frustración.

Mi, por así decirlo, "prima" Teles, era la perfecta representación de su especie, las hadas de los mares, más conocidas como sirenas. Hermosa, sensual, atrayente... Y encima conservaba casi intactos todos sus _Dones_, pese a haber renunciado a su cola y su condición a cambio de unas fantásticas y esculturales piernas. La premonición, el grito paralizante y el poder de desatar el subconsciente de los hombres haciéndoles confesar en voz alta sus más oscuros deseos, seguían formando parte de su ser...

...En cambio yo... suspiré... bueno, ni siquiera habían sabido decirme a ciencia cierta en que consistiría mi _Don_ si es que alguna vez desarrollaba alguno. Tampoco tenía un glorioso pasado para evocar..., en realidad no recordaba nada anterior a que me rescatasen de entre los restos de lo que antes fue mi hogar... aquellos malditos Daimons arrasaron el hermoso bosque donde mi gente, los fairy folk, habitábamos desde tiempos inmemoriales... al menos eso me contaron... también que no llegaron a tiempo para detenerlos aunque al menos hicieron fracasar su misión pues, lo que realmente buscaban destruir era... a mí. Por eso debían mantenerme oculta.

Como si el día pretendiese mostrar su duelo ante mis dolorosos "no recuerdos", una lluvia fina comenzó a repiquetear contra los cristales de la ventana.

Genial, lo último que necesitaba, un día triste y lluvioso para acompañar a mi estado de ánimo. Sabedora de que no soportaría ni dos minutos más de soledad antes de deprimirme por completo, me levanté de un salto y salí en busca de Simi. Ella siempre lograba hacerme reír y ver la parte positiva de todas las cosas... Además de entretenerme poniéndome al tanto de todos los cotilleos y trapos sucios que me perdía a lo largo de mis periodos de "reclusión".

No estaba en su habitación, así que encaminé mis pasos hacía el salón rogando por que se encontrase allí y no en la parte baja del edificio, el famoso "tugurio" de moda al cual tenía vetada la entrada por expresa orden de Acheron, a menos que me acompañase alguno de los _chicos_... lo que hasta hace unos días era sinónimo de... Kyrian.

Inspiré hondo obligándome a sobreponerme al dolor lacerante que surco mi pecho, robándome el aliento cual golpe de látigo, al evocar su ausencia.

Mientras me aproximaba, por encima de la insulsa cháchara del televisor alcancé a distinguir parte de una conversación en la que Damox se jactaba de su "_dominio_" sobre Teles. Aquel hombretón de dos metros generalmente era "un buen chico", pero... a veces, cuando la testosterona se le subía a la cabeza podía comportarse como un autentico cerdo.

Sus palabras arrogantes barrieron mis pesares despertando mi lado combativo y solidario. Ese cuyo lema reza: "las mujeres debemos apoyarnos",y el cual me habría sido fácil sofocar atendiendo a dos cuestiones: Primera, Teles no necesitaba mi ayuda para nada, sabía defenderse perfectamente solita y... Segunda, por mucho que me molestase, en el fondo tenía que reconocer que la actitud del cazador oscuro estaba más que justificada, teniendo en cuenta su amplio historial de devora hombres. Pero como en esta ocasión carecían por completo de relevancia, las aparte a un lado haciéndoles caso omiso.

Quizá fuese una especie de "conexión mística entre congéneres" pese a ser hadas de distinta raza, quizá eso que llaman intuición femenina... que se yo. El caso es que lo percibí con total claridad en cuanto la pesque mirándolo el día de mi regreso, y... ¡maldita sea!. ¿¡Es que todos estaban tan ciegos como para no ver que Teles estaba por primera y única vez realmente enamorada! ¿A qué atribuía ese fanfarrón el echo de que no lo hubiese hechizado ya para obtenerlo?

El conocimiento de lo que su continuo rechazo implicaría para ella a la larga, estando en juego mucho más que herir el inflado ego de una sirena, y la actitud alentadora y condescendiente de su acompañante, Cirox, fueron las gotas que colmaron el vaso de mi prudente paciencia al respecto, el detonante necesario para mi desenfrenado estallido.

- Damox, deberías tener cuidado con lo que le estas haciendo a Teles..., puede que te acabe pesando. –Espeté nada más cruzar el umbral– En cuanto a ti, Cirox... –continué girándome a medias para lanzarle una fría mirada–. ¿Crees qué con esa actitud tan machista, la poderosa Leda te dejará seguir mucho más tiempo revoloteando y babeando alrededor de Annie?

Por su expresión, visiblemente hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarse abortando su inminente transformación, caí en la cuenta de que me había pasado refiriéndome a su enamoramiento de un modo tan vulgar, pero él solito se lo había buscado y no me sentí culpable en absoluto. Tenía algo mejor en lo que centrar mis energías pues mi reprimenda iba a ser más larga. Pensaba aprovechar el mudo desconcierto que había creado para "instruir" a Damox sobre el daño que, sin saberlo, estaba causando antes de que fuese irreversible. Pretendía salvar a la "tía" de Annie, aunque "chivarme" me granjeasen su enemistad y rencor eternos. Pero no contaba con que sería yo la escaldada según reza el consabido refrán. (2)

- ¡Callate! Qué sabrás tú jamás de _esas _cosas mocosa. –Contraatacó un dolido, aunque razonablemente calmado, Cirox.

Sé que no era su intención pero... el golpe fue certero y desgarró mi corazón como si hubiese empleado su afilada espada. Tenía razón, yo jamás sabría lo que era que un hombre te amase porque jamás nadie se fijaría en una "niña", y ese era exactamente mi aspecto hasta donde alcanzaban mis recuerdos...

... por eso Kyrian no permanecía a mi lado. Intenté ocultarlo, más el dolor era demasiado intenso. Mi cuerpo tembló y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir incontenibles...Claro que siempre quedaba la posibilidad de llamar la atención de algún degenerado pederasta..., seguramente ese era el motivo por el que Acheron se empeñaba en que llevase "escolta disuasoria" cuando bajaba al "Santuario". La idea de lo que esos pervertidos entendían por amor, toqueteando y abusando incluso de bebes, me dio arcadas y crucé con fuerza los brazos sobre mi estómago, con las manos cerradas en apretados puños.

- Lo siento Ele –susurró un, seguramente sincero y arrepentido Cirox tratando de abrazarme, sin embargo yo me aparté como si se tratase de un peligroso escorpión.

- Genial Cirox... Kylian te va a matar por hacerla llorar. Sabes mejor que nadie cuanto y porqué le costó obedecer las ordenes de Ash y alejarse de aquí.

Minutos antes aquellas palabras me habrían llenado de alegría, ahora mi corazón y mi cerebro rebosaban de otra multitud de sentimientos, no quedando ni el más minúsculo resquicio para albergarla, por lo que resbalaron como las gotas de lluvia lo hacían en los cristales de la ventana que tenía frente a mí.

Damox puso su mano en mi hombro. Me la sacudí furiosa... Deberían haberme dejado desaparecer con el resto de mi linaje, en vez de eso me habían condenado a una vida de eterna soledad y desamor... pues aunque estuviese constantemente rodeada de gente siempre estaría... _sola_. Ese era mi amargo destino, ahora me daba cuenta y... los odiaba por ello... Sí, en ese preciso momento los odiaba tanto como a los Daimons.

- Es una verdadera lástima que no mida 12 cm y tenga unas vistosas alitas en la espalda. –Siseé– podríais haberme metido en un bote como a las luciérnagas y así no tener que soportarme... aunque habría sido mejor aún que el atlante no me quisiera con vida. Seguramente con un buen marco y rodeada de unas cuantas mariposas habría resultado un bonito "adorno", pese a lo macabro del alfiler atravesándome.

Contemplé una fracción de segundo sus expresiones horrorizadas y eche a correr... el chico que estaba de guardia al final de las escaleras, no pude identificarle debido a las lágrimas, intentó atraparme a instancias de Cirox, pero sin éxito, alguna ventaja tenía que tener aquel cuerpecillo aniñado.

Una vez en el local fue bastante más complicado, demasiada gente entorpecía mi carrera obligándome a zigzaguear... Damox me rodeó con sus musculosos brazos antes de que tuviese que vérmelas con el "segurata" de la puerta y...

... entonces gritó de dolor y me soltó.

No fue hasta estar a tres manzanas de distancia y totalmente empapada, que el torbellino de emociones y sentimientos se calmó lo suficiente para permitirme ser consciente de ese asombroso echo. No recordaba haberlo golpeado ni pisado y..., aunque así fuese, mi frágil constitución difícilmente habría dañado lo más mínimo a un poderoso Caronte... Y no obstante, su grito había sido realmente desgarrado.

Me concentré tratando de revivir toda la furia y el dolor que sentí en ese preciso momento y entonces lo vi... la lluvia dejó de alcanzarme, pues se vaporizaba unos milímetros antes de entrar en contacto con cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Alcé las manos frente a mí, encarándolas, y un pequeño rayo luminoso saltó chisporroteando de una a la otra y viceversa... Y se hizo la luz, nunca mejor dicho, en mi mente... aquel era mi _Don... _la razón de que los Daimons quisieran matarme cuando aún no lo tenía... lo que había determinado aquel extraño nombre para un hada de los bosques... pues quien me lo puso debía saber que estaba predestinada a poseerlo..., Eléctrica...

... y al fin supe exactamente lo que tenía que hacer..., cual era mi lugar. Al fin había llegado el momento de dejar de ocultarse. Más que correr, volé de regreso junto a "mi familia" impulsada por dos poderosas motivaciones, necesitaba comprobar que Damox estaba bien y ansiaba comenzar la instrucción con Acheron... A partir de hoy los Dark Hunters contarían con ayuda extra.

KYRIAN POV

Mis hermanos creían que estaba cumpliendo un mandato de Acheron, en realidad estaba cumpliendo un suplicio que yo mismo me había impuesto, pues si era malo permanecer a su lado no verla era mucho más torturante.

Desde el día que nació, mi misión consistió en vigilarla y protegerla desde las sombras, a la espera de que, alcanzada la madurez, su _Don _se manifestase. Tal y como había predicho Artemisa, los Daimonds, temerosos de que ese _don _pudiese usarse en su contra, trataron de destruirla exterminando a todos los de su etnia en cuanto tuvieron conocimiento de su existencia. Superado en numero, solamente pude mantener mi posición junto a ella hasta la llegada de los refuerzos. Aquel día me proporcionó un buen numero de cicatrices, entre ellas la que _adornaba_ mi rostro, y un gran pesar por la perdida de tan maravillosas e indefensas criaturas.

A día de hoy, mi misión básicamente no había cambiado, la única diferencia consistía en que se me permitía acompañarla en los periodos que pasaba en "el santuario" junto a mis hermanos.

Disfrutaba enormemente de ese tiempo, satisfecho de haber obtenido su afecto y amistad. Al igual que ella, contaba los días que faltaban para volver a gozar de ellos... hasta que de la noche a la mañana todo cambió. Nadie más pareció percatarse de ello, pero comenzó a desprender el más embriagador y atrayente de los aromas, subyugándome hasta el punto de perderme en continuas fantasías de lo más variadas. En unas la tomaba en mis brazos, y entre besos ardientes que acabarían hinchándole los labios, la depositaba sobre mi cama; en otras la acorralaba contra la pared, aprisionándola con mi enfebrecido cuerpo y en las peores la tumbaba directamente en el suelo. En cualquier caso en todas y cada una de ellas desgarraba toda la ropa que la cubría, para poder contemplarla y saborear cada centímetro de su piel, disfrutaba acariciando y profanando con mis dedos su virginal interior mientras mordisqueaba sus endurecidos pezones, logrando hacerla gritar mi nombre y contraerse alrededor de ellos... y finalmente me colaba entre sus muslos introduciendo y retirando mi hombría hasta saciarnos a ambos con el más glorioso de los orgasmos sincronizados.

Por eso le pedí permiso a Acheron para alejarme por un tiempo... La amaba demasiado como para permitir que mi lado salvaje lo estropease todo. Ella se merecía algo mejor que un demonio sin alma, aunque ese demonio perteneciese al bando de los buenos.

FIN

(1) _Según la mitología griega había seis tipos de hadas:_

_Dríades, las de los bosques. __Lamias, las de las cuevas. __Ninfas, las de las fuentes. __Sirenas, las de los mares. __Sílfides, las del viento. __Salamandras, las del fuego._

(2)_ "Quien dice lo que quiere oye lo que no quiere"_.

_**Por favor comenta aunque sea para decirme que ni se me ocurra volver a tocar la saga Dark Hunter.**_

**_Hace unos días que publiqué este OS que escribí como Regalo para Leda y Teles, y quisiera aclarar algunas cosas a raiz de los comentarios recibidos y agradecer otras:_**

**_1.- Gracias a todas aquellas chicas que me pidieron una continuación, (También a tí si estas pensando que la historia lo merece) Y a Neny por salir en mi defensa al sentir que me atacaban con excesiva dureza.(Cariño, no pienso quitar tú comentario como tampoco quitaré los que sean critico-destructivos)_**

**_2.- No intentes encajar lo que acabas de leer (este OS) en el fic de mis amigas Leda y T. , eso es totalmente imposible. Para que encajase, tendría que haber esperado al final, conocer toda su trama y haberlo enfocado como un Out-takes. Mi OS nunca pretendió ser eso, ni mucho menos influir en el desarrollo de su trabajo. Es un punto y aparte, una realidad alternativa con la que les brindo un cariñoso homenaje. Afortunadamente así lo entendieron ellas. ( Y Sí, contrariamente a lo que algunas opinan, aún son mis amigas... jajaja. Inclusó les gustó mi obra)._**

**_y 3.- Ahora ya sé que un Caronte y un Dark Hunter o Cazador Oscuro no son el mismo ser... (perdón a las seguidoras de la saga por mi desconocimiento) pero no pienso rehacerlo todo... así que te pido que tengas mentalidad abierta y permitas que "en el pequeño universo" de mi OS, y sólo por esta vez, lo sean._**

**_Y ahora sí. Sí todavía tienes ganas de tirarme tomates... ¡adelante! Estas en tu derecho._**

**_Electrica._**


End file.
